Rendezvous
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Sebuah cerita terinspirasi dari AxD karya Aiuko. Hanya buah pening kepala saya. Ini bukan summary.


"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ia terdiam. Tak satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya yang sewarna buah persik. Aku mendesah pelan sebelum kualihkan pandang mataku ke hamparan air biru di hadapan.

Bening, dengan buih putih yang terkumpul menjadi ombak. Semburat jingga merentang di garis batas cakrawala. Buaian lembut sang bayu menambah syahdu suasana senja kali ini.

Aku menikmatinya.

Sangat.

Tapi entah mengapa hatiku tak tenang. Detak jantungku yang melaju sejak aku menerima pesan darinya tak jua mereda. Terengah tidak, tetapi benar-benar terasa sakit.

Kembali aku melirik eksistensi makhluk manis di sampingku. Sepertinya ia tak peduli tentang apa yang kukatakan.

Permata ametis yang menjadi penghias matanya menelisik pandang sendu. Sepuh jingga merona di wajah ayunya. Kendati demikian, senyum tetap setia bertengger di bibirnya.

 _Ah_ , ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?

* * *

 **A/N:**

Tercipta dari bayang khayal yang berkelana saat seharusnya saya mendengar materi rapat

Silakan tuangkan komentar dalam bentuk apa pun ke kolom review atau PM

Judul saya ambil dari suara bapak-bapak yang duduk di sebelah saya saat rapat

Saya tidak tahu mengapa belakangan saya suka genre yang berbau sad :v

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter yang dipakai diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto

Ide dan penuangan cerita milik saya

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **RENDEZVOUS**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau tidak mau mengatakan apa pun?"

Ia masih saja tersenyum. Aku menyusur helaian indigo yang membalut kepalanya. Begitu lembut dan halus. Aku tidak menyentuh sebab aku takut melukai. Hanya dengan menatap saja dua kata itu langsung terpatri di otak. Apa karena aku terlalu sering berkhayal tentangnya?

Tak menerima tanggapan yang aku inginkan, aku berpaling. Kumasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, mencari kehangatan.

Jujur, senja di penghujung musim panas memang selalu begini. Terasa dingin bahkan terkadang menusuk tulang. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mampu merasakan itu. Sebab dulu, yang ku tahu, musim panas adalah musim terbaik untuk bermain, itu saja.

Aku melirik ke samping. Selalu saja begini. Saat berada dekat dengannya, tak pernah sejenak saja aku mampu berpaling dari keindahan yang terpancar dari dirinya. Kali ini kupindahkan tatapanku pada gaun ungu pudar tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Berani kutebak, gaun itu terjahit rapi dari material satin. Jatuh menjuntai hingga menutup penuh kakinya.

Ia memang suka mengenakan gaun panjang. Entah dengan alasan apa, aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Ia tampak cantik dengan gaun itu.

 _Ah,_ tidak.

Ia selalu tampak cantik, ia selalu tampak anggun, dengan pakaian apa pun.

Aku menggeser tubuhku mendekatinya. Saat tinggal beberapa jeda, kuulurkan tanganku. Kugenggam tangannya yang mungil.

Ia menurut, tak ada penolakan yang ia tunjukkan.

Semakin kueratkan genggamanku. Menyalurkan hangat yang natural terpancar dari tubuhku. Ia masih bergeming.

Tangannya yang dingin kini mulai menghangat berkat laju alir panas dari tubuhku yang cepat mencapainya.

Kupandang tangan yang berada dalam kungkungan tangan besarku. Kubuka perlahan dan kukaitkan jemari kami agar bersatu.

Pas.

Tak ada celah semili pun untuk angin menyela. Genggaman kami menyatu.

Aku tersenyum.

Inilah yang mematri keyakinan dalam hatiku sejak lama. Inilah yang selalu menghantui ingatanku, menyemat doktrin agar bersikeras memperjuangkannya. Inilah yang membuatku menjadi sosok yang berani dan tak lagi takut akan apa pun. Pun semua tentangan yang kuterima.

Semua karena dia.

Semilir angin kembali menyapa. Aku tahu, hembusan partikel udara itu hanya iri pada kedekatan kami. Mereka pasti merasa menjadi pecundang karena tak mampu menarik perhatian dirinya. Mereka pasti dalam hati sedang mengolokku, karena memang nyatanya, akulah yang mampu mengalihkan atensinya.

Setidaknya dulu.

Sebab saat ini, ia hanya diam terpaku. Masih dengan tatapan sendu. Pada langit yang tak lagi biru.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Perintahku mutlak.

Nada dalam suaraku memang lembut, tapi makna intimidasi di dalamnya jelas terasa. Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku tidak tahan lagi berada dalam keberdiaman semacam ini. Aku tak mampu lagi menerima dirimu dalam tanpa sebisik pun suara.

Ia masih bersikeras.

Dasar keras kepala!

Sejak kapan ia menjadi bebal seperti ini? Bukannya ia selalu menurut, mengangguk dan melakukan apa pun yang aku katakan selama itu tidak melanggar batas?

" _Hei_ ," teriakku tertahan. Aku menundukkan tubuhku, mencondong padanya.

Bisa kuhirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu bagi hidungku. Aroma yang selalu membuaiku. Aroma yang pada akhirnya selalu membuatku gila.

Gila.

Ya. Jadi hal yang wajar bukan jika sekarang aku mendekatkan hidungku pada ceruk lehernya. Menghisap penuh aroma yang ada seakan tak sudi aku berbagi dengan angin yang juga menginginkannya.

Ketika zarah tak kasat itu memasuki rongga pernapasanku, berpenetrasi di setiap bagian tubuhku, aku benar-benar merasa sedang melayang. Tubuhku terasa ringan.

Semakin dalam kuhirup, semakin aku merasa tak terpuaskan. Membuatku semakin mendekatkan hidungku pada halus kulitnya, aku meminta lebih.

Sayang,

"cukup, Naruto- _kun_ ," lirihnya.

Sontak gerakanku terhenti. Tepat beberapa mili permukaan kulit kami terpisah. Aku memundurkan tubuhku, mengangkatnya kembali.

Kutatap pesona ametis yang seketika melumpuhkan.

Sirat matanya tak lagi sendu, tetapi dingin.

Ada apa?

Mengapa ia yang selalu hangat dan lembut mendadak dingin? Mengapa ia menatapku seolah ingin menenggelamkanku dalam lautan lava neraka? Mengapa?

Apa yang kulakukan salah?

Bukankah biasanya kami selalu seperti ini dan dia tidak pernah merisaukan?

Dia tahu aku mencintainya, karena aku pernah mengungkapkannya.

Tunggu!

Aku belum pernah mendengar apa pun tentang perasaannya. Aku tidak tahu rasa apa yang ia miliki terhadapku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia mencintaiku.

Mungkinkah ia hanya berbelas kasih padaku? Mengasihaniku karena hidupku yang kelam? Merasa iba karena hidupku yang suram?

Atau ia hanya mempermainkanku? Berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku dengan mendekatiku terlebih dahulu?

Entah mengapa berpikiran seperti itu membuat emosiku memuncak. Aku menderma amarah. Kulepas genggaman tanganku darinya. Menuai kernyitan tipis keheranan dari dirinya.

Aku merasa panas kembali menjalari sel tubuhku. Aku tahu, setelah ini semua akan berubah.

Kurasakan darahku mendidih. Bola mataku memanas, permata _azure_ ku telah sirna, tergantikan oleh bola merah sepekat darah.

Pasang taringku memanjang ketika aku membuka mulut. Gurat tipis di pipiku menebal. Selimut aura merah kembali membungkus tubuhku.

Ia masih bergeming. Namun bulir airmata dari pelupuk jelas sekali kulihat. Aku mengabaikannya.

Biasanya memang aku tak pernah mengizinkan air suci itu menetes, tapi tidak kali ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Ia mendekat.

Aku mundur.

Kulihat kuku tangan dan kakiku mulai bergerak memanjang. Di belakang, satu persatu ekor mulai menampakkan diri.

"Naruto- _kun_ ,"

ia memanggilku. Suara lembut itu selalu mampu menenangkanku. Namun tidak kali ini.

Aku semakin mundur. Bukan aku pengecut, aku hanya tidak ingin melukainya saat aku kehilangan kendali.

Rupanya ia keras kepala.

Ia berlari kearahku, menarik bagian depan garmen yang kukenakan, mendekatkan wajah ayunya pada wajahku.

Sedekat ini, ia membisik lirih,

"aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu,"

dan mengecupku.

Aku tercengang saat lembut bibirnya beradu dengan gabas bibirku. Tak lama bertahan karena aku dengan beringas menyesap bibir mungilnya. Menghisap, mengulum hingga menggigitnya. Segala emosi kulepaskan, segala rasa kupasrahkan, segala keputusasaan kudermakan.

Dia membalas.

Kendati hasrat tak setinggi yang aku berikan, aku mampu menangkap pesan yang ia sampaikan. Gelenyar-gelenyar asing di tiap sentuhannya, aku mampu mengerti,

ia jua mencintaiku.

Perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia membalas rasaku.

...

 _Dalam segala yang kucinta_

 _Kaulah yang terindah adanya_

 _Bukan sebab kuiba pada lara_

 _Namun kusemat tulus dalam dada_

...

Kami menghentikan ciuman yang memabukkan itu. Terengah saling menatap kala dahi kami bersentuhan. Deru dan hangat napas yang bertabrakan.

Hingga aku sama sekali tak menyadari,

bentangan sayap putih yang melebar di sebalik punggungnya.

Aku terlalu lena,

hingga kurasakan tubuhnya yang tak lagi dekat denganku. Hanya gemulai tangan yang masih bertahan di belah pipiku.

Aku terpaku.

Ia menjauh.

Kulihat air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku selalu mencintaimu," ucapnya sendu.

Apa ini?

Inikah akhirnya?

Setelah sekian lama kita melewati hari-hari yang indah? Setelah sekian lama kita berbagi kebahagiaan? Setelah sekian lama,

aku terjatuh padamu?

Setelah pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau benar tulus menyayangiku?

Mengapa takdir seolah selalu mengkhianatiku?

Dan semakin panas membara di tubuhku, semakin hilang kendali yang kumiliki.

Aku putus asa.

" _Aaarrgghhhhh!_ "

.

.

.

 _Ketika wujudmu mulai beranjak_

 _Tak akan ku izinkan rindu berpaling_

 _Meski saat ini kita harus terpisah jarak_

 _Kan kulantaskan cinta ini bergeming_

 _Izinkan aku mencintaimu, Sayang_

 _Dalam terma yang bahkan tak mampu tuk ku ungkap_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Iya, memang. Tidak seperti kau yang tidak mencintaiku."

" _Hmm_? Siapa bilang begitu?"

"Aku. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Sang wanita tertawa.

"Kau boleh tertawa, Hinata. Namun aku berjanji padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku."

Hinata terpaku. Pipinya merona merah jambu. Lalu mengangguk.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, bahwa dalam hati ia berucap,

 _'kau sudah melakukannya, Bodoh!'_


End file.
